User talk:ProcastinatorMan
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- KernelFodder (Talk) 00:35, October 4, 2012 |} |} 3 o clock remind me at 2 30 I forget things easily --Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:34, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Oops where do you live--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:53, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Christmas or Christmas Eve--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:53, December 26, 2012 (UTC) If Christmas Eve as of right now 2'00 where you you live--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:53, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Forgot 4 00 okay 3 00 where you live okay--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:53, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Please put your signature after every message. It's hard to keep track of which is which. Also, I live in a timezone in which it is 2:48 P.M.(14:48) as of this message's posting. --ProcastinatorMan (talk) 20:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) when i press choose avater some tab pops upWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC) i got a custom avaterWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 13:39, December 28, 2012 (UTC) qwastin how doas that zombie nimble zombie quick stragey even work Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) it won't it won't let me undo your edit.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC) i'm too lazy to add a wordbubble. anser yes please edit as i used google translateWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) it diden't loed at first when i sayed this so i'm not bothering for a wordbubble the spammer the spammer you undid is gasti.i can renember as he is the only one that would add that plus i renember that that's his ipWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 23:01, January 29, 2013 (UTC) When you said "peak at nemis' did you mean me? if so why??? i havr you on my like list! oh and what do you want as your picture in the staff page?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:26, March 22, 2013 (UTC) you never answerd to my first quastain!! when you said "peak of rively" did you mean me? if so then why?i like you!!!Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:39, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Upload it here so I can see the source--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:51, March 23, 2013 (UTC) How come in snailiad,m, x, and z, never seem to do anything?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) i do have a weapen now.if i press m it rarely comes up.nothing EVER happens when i press z or xWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Good answer Yes.Moon Snail the Cattail Fan. Speak to me IF YOU DARE!' A blog about nothing at all 03:32, April 12, 2013 (UTC)' It says bureacrat because of MediaWiki.any custom words on the top part of your userpage (mine is rollback,chat mod,admin,very active,and patrollor) takes a couple seconds to load.that's why.--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 00:24, April 18, 2013 (UTC)